


Mała konwersacja

by Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu/pseuds/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu
Summary: Sunset cieszy się swoim życiem w szkole, tak jak powinno być, gdy nagle zostaje wezwana do gabinetu dyrektorki.Choć jest zdezorientowana, nie ma innego wyboru niż tam się udać. Na miejscu zastaje Celestię, chcącą z nią porozmawiać.Sunset nie była przygotowana na coś takiego.





	Mała konwersacja

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/346005) by DungeonMiner. 



> Tłumaczenie: Lyokoheros  
> Korekta: ReedMan oraz Midday Shine  
> Prereading: Zandi oraz Night Sky

Sunset Shimmer szła korytarzami Liceum Canterlot, mając żołądek ściśnięty ze strachu.

Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla niej powodu została wezwana do gabinetu dyrektor Celestii.

Gdyby zdarzyło się to parę miesięcy temu, doskonale wiedziałaby, o co chodzi. Znaczyłoby to, że ktoś na nią doniósł i że jej sługusów czeka brudna robota.

Ale teraz? Po tym wszystkim? Po tym, jak pomogła z Syrenami i na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni? Przecież tym razem nic nie zrobiła.

A może jednak?

Była zakłopotana i zamyślona. Jej nogi poruszały się same, prowadząc ją przez korytarze Liceum Canterlot, a ona kompletnie zatraciła się we własnych myślach. Korytarze były zupełnie puste, jej przyjaciele byli w klasach, a ona też by z nimi była, gdyby nie to nagłe wezwanie, które otrzymała.

Po prostu…

Była przed drzwiami dyrektorki.

Zatrzymała się i wlepiła w nie wzrok. Słowo „Celestia” zdawało się w nią wpatrywać, połyskując czernią na matowym szkle. 

Gdy pojawiła się w tym świecie, żywiła głęboką, niemal nienaturalną nienawiść do tej kobiety. To jednak nie była specjalna niespodzianka, skoro była odbiciem jej dawnej mentorki.

Z perspektywy czasu, było to jednak niesprawiedliwe. To, że wyglądała jak jej dawna mentorka i księżniczka Equestrii, nie było powodem, by traktować ją jak wcielenie plagi.

Ale teraz…

Teraz…

Sunset westchnęła.

– Nie ma sensu dłużej tego odkładać.

Unosząc pięść, delikatnie zapukała w szkło, a zielone drzwi lekko się zatrzęsły.

– Proszę – dobiegł ją głos dyrektorki i Sunset pozwoliła sobie na jeszcze jeden głęboki oddech, po czym weszła.

Gabinet Celestii zawsze wydawał się Sunset dziwnie znajomy. Coś w tym jasnym, przestronnym pomieszczeniu jakoś przywoływało obrazy jej dawnego mieszkania w Equestrii. Okno po jej lewej nie miało żaluzji ani zasłony, pozwalając światłu wlewać się do pokoju i mijając regał z książkami tańczyć na biurku dyrektorki.

Księżniczka… znaczy dyrektorka we własnej osobie siedziała za biurkiem, bawiąc się mikrofonem interkomu, a jej jasne oczy w kolorze bladej magenty rozszerzyły się, gdy skupiły się na niej.

– Panienka Shimmer! To ty! Dziękuję, że przyszłaś.

– Dzień dobry, dyrektor Celestio, czy coś nie tak?

– Właściwie, miałam nadzieję, że ty mi to powiesz, panienko Shimmer.

Sunset uniosła brew.

– Przepraszam, ale nie…

– Przyciągnęło moją uwagę, panienko Shimmer, że mogłam dopuścić się… zaniedbań w kwestii ciebie jako mojej uczennicy. Więc odbędziemy sobie małą konwersację.

– Dyrektor Celestio – zaczęła Sunset. – To naprawdę nie jest…

– Czy powiedziałam, że to podlega dyskusji, panienko Shimmer? – spytała Celestia, wyciągając teczkę ze swojego biurka.

Sunset stłumiła sprzeciw, a Celestia spojrzała na nią wyczekująco. 

Gdy nic nie odpowiedziała, Celestia wskazała na krzesło przed biurkiem. 

– Usiądź, proszę.

Sunset westchnęła i usiadła, wciskając się w krzesło, które zdawało się o wiele za małe. Oczywiście wiedziała, że to krzesło ma teoretycznie taki sam rozmiar, jak każde inne w tej szkole. Po prostu wydawało się mniejsze, pewnie dlatego, że znajdowało się przed biurkiem dyrektorki. Miała teorię, że każde krzesło staje się mniejsze, gdy się je ustawi przed dużym biurkiem, ale to najwyraźniej musiało zaczekać. 

Kładąc łokieć na podłokietniku, ponownie westchnęła i czekała.

Celestia uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, a następnie otworzyła jej teczkę. 

– No, to zobaczmy. Gdy pojawiłaś się tu po raz pierwszy, powiedziałaś, że twoi rodzice wyjechali z miasta i mieszkasz u krewnych. – Spojrzała na nią sponad kartki z lekkim, łagodnym uśmiechem. – Cóż, teraz mogę z pewnością powiedzieć, że to tylko półprawda, czyż nie?

Sunset zaczęła się nieco wiercić.

– N-nie… to nieprawda. 

Celestia skinęła głową i wyciągnęła długopis.

– Dobrze. Więc to poprawmy. Gdzie obecnie mieszkasz i kto jest twoim obecnym opiekunem?

– Nie potrzebuję opiekuna – mruknęła Sunset. – Mam dwadzieścia cztery lata.

– Kucykowe – dopowiedziała Celestia z uśmiechem. – Jednakże tu masz mniej niż osiemnaście lat i dlatego potrzebujesz opiekuna.

Sunset spojrzała na nią chłodno.

– Panienko Shimmer, próbuję ci pomóc. Musisz mieć kogoś, kto będzie się tobą opiekować. 

Sunset westchnęła po raz kolejny.

– No, jest pan Side.

– A imię?

– Sunny.

– Sunny Side – powiedziała Celestia, zapisując nazwisko. – Kim on jest? – spytała.

– Prowadzi hotel, w którym mieszkam.

– Hotel? – spytała Celestia, unosząc brew. – To wydaje się dość drogie.

– Nie, on… – zaczęła Sunset, po czym westchnęła. – Gdy po raz pierwszy tu przybyłam i odkryłam, że equestriańskie monety mogłyby równie dobrze być z czekolady, pan Side znalazł mnie i… zaoferował miejsce do zamieszkania. On i jego rodzina prowadzą mały hotel niedaleko stąd, a ponieważ byłam „biedną, bezradną dziewczynką”, to dał mi pokój.

– Wydaje się to całkiem szczodre – powiedziała Celestia.

– Ta – powiedziała Sunset, a na jej wargach zagościł uśmiech. – Przyznaję, że dobrze zagrałam swoją rolę, ale i tak muszę za to płacić, pomagając jego dzieciom i sprzątaczce w każdą sobotę. Na początku tego nienawidziłam, ale tak naprawdę nie było na co narzekać i, cóż… nie muszę chyba mówić, że trochę dojrzałam.

Celestia uśmiechnęła się, po czym przewróciła stronę.

– Cóż, dobrze wiedzieć. Przeniosę cię do Narodowego Programu Szkolnego Żywienia, bo widzę, że nie możesz sobie pozwolić na zbyt liczne wydatki.

Sunset zamrugała.

– Cóż, dziękuję, ale…

– Nie skończyłam – ostrzegła Celestia. – Mam jeszcze kilka pytań.

Sunset westchnęła.

– Dość tych fochów, panienko Shimmer, bo się zestarzejesz, zanim skończymy.

Sunset i tak przewróciła oczami.

– A co z twoją poprzednią edukacją?

Sunset wzięła głęboki wdech.

– To nieco… drażliwy temat.

– Jak drażliwy? – spytała Celestia.

– Cóż… ja… no, wie pani… – Sunset zaczęła się jąkać.

Celestia czekała.

– Byłam… potwornie złą uczennicą – powiedziała wreszcie. – Tak złą… jak jakiś szalony naukowiec. I… i… – znów się zająknęła, patrząc na wyczekującą twarz Celestii. – I… – przełknęła ślinę. – Moja nauczycielka... ona…

Celestia czekała.

– Tak bardzo się starała… robiła wszystko, co mogła, a ja… ja to wszystko odrzuciłam. Dała mi okazję, o której inni mogli tylko marzyć i… i… i była dla mnie jak druga matka. Ona… nauczyła mnie wszystkiego, co wiem o magii, i… i była… była taka cierpliwa… – jej palce się trzęsły, oczy zaszły łzami, a głos zaczął się załamywać. – I za to wszystko, co zrobiła, po tym, jak dała mi lata szkolenia i opieki, ja tak po prostu… Ja… Ja… Przepraszam… proszę… proszę mi dać sekundkę – powiedziała.

Celestia czekała.

Sunset pociągnęła nosem, próbując wziąć się w garść, zanim się załamie.

Czemu w ogóle o tym rozmawiały? Czemu akurat ona musiała o to pytać?

_ „Jak, na Equestrię, mam wyjaśnić Celestii, że ją zdradziłam?” _

Dyrektorka milczała. Nie powiedziała słowa osądu ani pocieszenia.

_ „To nie jest księżniczka, Sunset. To tylko osoba. One nie… nie są tym samym. Ona tylko chce wiedzieć.” _

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Sunset wreszcie zebrała się w sobie.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała. – Po prostu… Ja nie… nie wiedziałam, co mam. I… i czego mogę już nigdy nie odzyskać.

Celestia pochyliła się w jej stronę.

– Czy kiedykolwiek próbowałaś wrócić?

Sunset zamrugała.

– Wrócić? Ja… ja nie mogłabym… tam… ja po prostu… gdy ostatni raz tam byłam, próbowałam ukraść magiczny artefakt i naraziłam cały kraj na niebezpieczeństwo.

Celestia uniosła dłoń.

– Pozwól, że zadam ważniejsze pytanie – powiedziała. – Czy chcesz wrócić?

– Ja… – zaczęła Sunset.

Poczuła suchość w ustach na samą myśl o tym.

– No… tutaj mam przyjaciół – powiedziała. – I, no wie pani, chyba powinnam ukończyć tę szkołę, prawda?

Celestia skinęła głową.

– To piękne powody, by zostać – powiedziała. – Ale nie o to cię pytałam. Zapytałam, czy chcesz wrócić.

Sunset poczuła ucisk w gardle.

– Ja… – zaczęła. – Znaczy, nie wiem, czy bym mogła!

– Co masz na myśli? – spytała Celestia.

– Mu... musiałabym spotkać się z księżn… moją nauczycielką! Ja… nie mogłabym tego zrobić, nie po tym, co jej zrobiłam. Nie wspominając o kradzieży, zdradzie i kto wie o co jeszcze mogą mnie oskarżyć!

– Wydaje się, że nie masz problemu ze spotykaniem się z uczniami – zauważyła Celestia.

– To co innego! – wykrzyczała Sunset. – Oni nigdy nie dali mi wszystkiego, co mogli, nigdy nie poświęcili wszystkiego dla mnie. Oni nie… oni nigdy… nie zdradziłam ich tak, jak zdradziłam ją. Jedynie zwracałam wszystkich przeciwko sobie. Nie zniszczyłam ich wiary we mnie. Nie zniszczyłam ich nadziei i marzeń co do mnie. Nie rzuciłam im w twarz całych lat poświęcenia. Nie, nie mogę się z nią spotkać, nie mogę.

– Boisz się? – spytała Celestia. – Boisz się, że ci nie wybaczy?

Sunset potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie! Znaczy… nie wiem! Ja…

Celestia czekała.

– Ja… nie zasługuję na przebaczenie – powiedziała Sunset. – Nie zasługuję na przebaczenie i dobrze o tym wiem… i…

Celestia wciąż czekała.

– ...i boję się, że dostanę to, na co zasługuję.

– My ci przebaczyliśmy – zauważyła Celestia.

– Tak! Jakimś cudem! – powiedziała Sunset. – Wybaczyliście mi przemianę w demonicę! Jasne, świetnie! Chcecie mi wybaczyć zniszczenie szkoły? Dobra! Ale nie ona… nie mogę… chyba byłoby lepiej, gdyby po prostu myślała, że nie żyję…

Sunset usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

– O, przepraszam! – powiedział znajomy głos.

Oczy Sunset się rozszerzyły, zanim obróciła się, by spojrzeć na drzwi.

Stała w nich Celestia.

Ręka Sunset ścisnęła podłokietnik tak mocno, że aż zbielały jej kłykcie. Serce podeszło jej do gardła.

Nowa Celestia wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak ta przy biurku, od stóp do głów, i trzymała w rękach stos papierów. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, ale wyraz winy na jej twarzy sprawił, że wnętrzności Sunset wywinęły koziołka.

– Wrócę później – powiedziała nowa Celestia i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

A Sunset tylko się na nie gapiła.

Nie mogła oddychać ani myśleć.

Zdołała tylko obrócić się, by spojrzeć na Celestię.

Patrzyła w wyczekującą twarz kobiety, z którą przed chwilą rozmawiała. Gapiła się z rozdziawionymi ustami, ale tym razem potrafiła dostrzec znacznie więcej. Ten uśmiech był matczyny i łagodny. Jej postawa była doskonała i królewska, a w jej magentowych oczach iskrzyła wielowiekowa mądrość.

I księżniczka Celestia się uśmiechnęła.

– Coś nie tak, Sunset? – spytała, używając imienia. Cały profesjonalizm zniknął, gdy wyszło na jaw, jak są sobie bliskie.

Sunset milczała, zbyt bojąc się powiedzieć choćby jedno słowo.

A księżniczka zmarszczyła brwi. Wstała i westchnęła.

– Myślę, że wciąż było za wcześnie…

Księżniczka zrobiła dwa kroki w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymała się na sekundę przy sparaliżowanej nastolatce.

– Sunset… – powiedziała.

Sunset milczała.

– Sunset, tęsknię za tobą; i twoi rodzice też za tobą tęsknią. I… i możesz chcieć zostać. Zrozumiem, jeśli zostaniesz, ale chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że zawsze będziesz mile widziana w domu. – Posłała jej mały, prawie smutny uśmiech. – I obiecuję, że o nic cię nie oskarżę…

Sunset milczała.

Uśmiech księżniczki zniknął i zrobiła kolejny krok w stronę drzwi.

– K-k-księżniczko?

– Tak? – Celestia się zatrzymała.

– Nie… nie… nie odchodź…

– Chcesz porozmawiać? – Celestia uśmiechnęła się.

Sunset skinęła głową.

– Dobrze – powiedziała księżniczka, wyciągając do niej dłoń. – Więc chodźmy; zjemy coś i trochę sobie porozmawiamy.


End file.
